character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve (Canon)/Withersoul 235
Not to be confused with The Player, a mysterious entity from the same game, mentioned in the End Poem. 'Summary' Steve, also known as Steve? 'or '''Stevie '''is the main character of ''Minecraft. Almost nothing is known about this mystery man, except that he can both be a hero and a bad guy, depending on player choice, and that he's a skilled survivalist. '''Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C normally. At least 2-C via death in Hardcore Mode / Survival Test | High 3-A | 2-B, possibly 2-A | N/A Name: '''Steve, Steve?, Stevie, The Player, The Avatar '''Origin: '''Minecraft '''Age: Unknown Gender: 'Male '''Classification: '''Survivor '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, durability and stamina, Weapon Mastery, Acme Arsenal (able to use '''anything as a weapon, including beds and raw fish), Weather Manipulation (in the Survival Test, Steve can freely toggle rain on and off), Arrow Generation (in the Survival Test, Steve can shoot arrows even though there's not even a single bow anywhere to be found), Creation (As seen in Alpha, Steve is capable of creating lit Nether Portals out of nothing), Summoning / Duplication (In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could summon Humans of himself all by himself), Fog Generation (can generate and remove fog in Minecraft's Beta version and in the Survival Test as well), Teleportation (In the Pre-Classic, Steve was also able to teleport to a random location on the map, though without knowledge of the specific location), Immortality (Types 3 and 12; whenever Steve dies, he can come back, with the world being the exact same as when he died. One would argue that respawning is but a game mechanic, but this has been confirmed as canon in Minecraft: Story Mode - Episode 8 and the End Poem), Regeneration (at least Mid; can regenerate from arrows through his skull. Likely High-Godly, can regenerate even if the entire world he was in is destroyed due to his death), Self-Resurrection (has the ability to come back from the dead whenever he wants to, but there are limits to this ability), Universe Destruction and Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in). Status Effect Inducement, Pyrokinesis, Magic, Gliding, Healing, Invisibility and various others w/ weapons, Explosion Negation w/ Glass and Cobwebs, Death Negation w/ the Totem of Undying (can bypass fatal damage). | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dual Warping (can manipulate the game world both normally and in a computer/game fashion), Immortality (Types 3, 4, 12, 14 and 15; can only be killed by the "/kill" command and the Void), Teleportation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electrokinesis (through "/summon lightning_bolt"), Pyrokinesis (through "/summon small_fireball"), Damaging Aura (through "/summon dragon_fireball"), Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, BFR, Destruction, Creation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Nonexistence (towards mobs strictly, by typing "difficulty 0"), Healing, Transmutation (items strictly), Death Manipulation and passive Submission/Mind Control (no mob will attack him, even if attacked themselves). Force-Field Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Death Inducement and Damage Manipulation through manipulation of the world border. Object Replication w/ Structure Block (can save and load structures) | All Creative Mode powers plus Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Modding, Self-Power Bestowal, Physics Manipulation and insanely boosted Reality Warping (the extra thousands of characters one can insert allows for even more potent edits and adjustments of the Command Block, and new elements can be brought to the game through custom commands) | Flight, Intangibility, Selective Visibility (can only be seen by other Spectators), Sensory Scrying (can go into mobs and Players' bodies and view through their eyes), Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Types 5, 6, 12 and 14; can only die by the Void or by the /kill command) Attack Potency: At least Town level (can slay the Wither) normally. At least Multi-Universe level via death in Hardcore Mode/Survival Test (if Steve dies in the Survival Test or in Hardcore Mode, the entire world is erased. And in Minecraft, "world" refers to a collection of universes of infinite size, as it contains other dimensions, including the Nether, the End and the Void plus many others like Redstonia, Boom Town, Sky City, Crown Mesa, the Mansion Dimension, etc...). | High Universe level (can manipulate the entire world dimension at a time. While nothing generates beyond 33 billion blocks, this is merely a game mechanic — implemented by the developers because a game-world simply can't be infinite in practice, but it can be in the lore — and the End Poem confirms it as infinite) | Multiverse level (has all the powers of and can control the Command Block which can manipulate and edit all worlds and dimensions of Minecraft. While there's already one world containing four dimensions Overworld, Nether, End and Void, possibly five if one counts the Sky Dimension, there's also the various dimensions of Minecraft: Story Mode. In that game, there's also the Portal Hallway which, going by its shown length and the various portals, appears to contain countless dimensions, which are likely to co-exist with others of their kind as part of a world. The End Poem also mentions there being multitudinous other worlds, and the block can even power up beings to the state where they can destroy worlds. It can also cause cross-universal storms of potentially infinite size), possibly Multiverse level+ (several statements in the End Poem imply that the amount of worlds Minecraft contains is never-ending, which would mean that Steve and the Command Block can manipulate an infinite amount of worlds) | N/A (can't interact with anything) Speed: Subsonic '''w/ Elytra (can fly at 67.5 m/s), higher with Speed Potions. | Can boost his own speed to higher levels | '''Same | Same Lifting Strength: Class 50 (can lift stones calculated to be as heavy as cars. Can strap himself all in gold and carry nothing but gold and still move around normally; the weight of a full 64 gold block inventory plus gold armor was calculated to be over 44 tons) Striking Strength: At least''' Town Class normally. '''Multi-Universal via death in Hardcore Mode/Survival Test | High Universal | Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ | N/A Durability: Town level (can take hits from the Wither) | Unknown (can only be killed by the /kill command and the Void) | Same | Same Stamina: Above Average Range: Multi-Universal '''via death in Hardcore Mode/Survival Test | '''Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'A massive arsenal of tools, items and weapons '''Intelligence: Gifted '(an expert survivalist, miner, alchemist, brewer, blacksmith, farmer, architect, archer and a lot of other things) 'Weaknesses: '''Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. Still human underneath his armour. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Arrow Generation: Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it. *'Downfall Toggle: '''Steve switches rain on or off. *'Fog': Steve creates or removes mist in front of him. *'Human Summon: Steve summons hostile clones of himself. *'''Creation: Steve creates something out of nothing, such as activated Nether Portals. *'Teleportation: '''Steve warps to a random location in the map. *'World Destruction: Steve's death may cause the erasure of the world he lives in. *'''Mods: '''By installing mods, Steve can gain various new powers and/or weapons. '''W/ the Command Block: *'Enchanting and Status Effect Inducement: '''Steve inflicts status effects on himself or enemies. He can also apply enchantments to weapons or items. *'/kill: Steve uses magic to kill other people, certain mobs or even himself. *'Summoning: '''Steve summons entities or objects. *'Day-Night Cycling: 'Steve makes it day or night. *'Teleportation and Apportation: 'Steve teleports himself or others to any given location. *'World Border: 'Steve adjusts the world border, a massive wall of energy. He can move or teleport it anywhere he wants in any given time he chooses, wether it be seconds or minutes and inflict damage on or even kill those that touch or go behind it. *'Custom Command: '''Steve creates an effect or has anything happen that he wants by inserting custom commands (e.g. creating all-new mobs, effects or even commands, performing certain actions he normally can't, etc..) '''Key: Steve | In Creative Mode | With the Command Block | In Spectator Mode Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2